sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Soulcalibur VI
| released = October 19, 2018 | genre = Fighting | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | designer = | writer = Sohei Kamada | programmer = Masanori Ota | artist = Hideo Yoshie | composer = Geoff Zanelli Jerry Goldsmith (themes) | director = Yoshinori Takahashi | producer = }} Soulcalibur VI is a fighting game in the Soulcalibur series developed by Bandai Namco Studios and Avalanche Software and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Windows in 2018. Soulcalibur VI received mostly positive reviews, with praise being directed at its gameplay and faithfulness to the series. Gameplay Following the tradition of prior installments of the Soulcalibur series, Soulcalibur VI gameplay involves two weapons-wielding combatants battling against one another using a 3D system. The game kept many of the familiar gameplay elements including 8-Way Run, Guard Impact, and character creation, but adds to the traditional formula by introducing new mechanics such as Reversal Edge and the newly revamped Soul Charge. The Reversal Edge allows players to defend against an oncoming attack and quickly strike back, alongside a slow-motion effect, enabling more defensive options for the players. Characters (Xena Kai ), Talim and Sophitia during promotion at PAX West 2018]] Soulcalibur VI contains a base roster consisting of 21 fighters. Additional characters are added through DLC after the game's launch. There are also 100 slots for custom characters. New characters introduced in Soulcalibur VI are marked in italics. *''2B (YoRHa No. 2 Type B) 1 *Amy 1 *Astaroth *Azwel *Cassandrahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sxuT5_C1OY 1 *Cervantes *Geralt of Rivia *Grøh *Haohmaruhttps://kotaku.com/samurai-shodown-s-haohmaru-will-be-joining-the-cast-of-1836955935 2 *Inferno *Ivy *Kilik *Maxi *Mitsurugi *Nightmare *Raphael *Seong Mi-na *Siegfried *Sophitia *Taki *Talim *Tira 1 *Voldo *Xianghua *Yoshimitsu *Zasalamel Notes Guest character Downloadable content (numbers denotes for which season they are released at) Unlockable Plot ''Soulcalibur VI serves as a reboot to the series, taking place during the 16th century to revisit the events of the [[Soulcalibur (video game)|first Soulcalibur game/second Soul series game entry]] to "uncover hidden truths". Development and release ]] Soulcalibur VI was announced during The Game Awards 2017. Development on the game began over three years earlier. Producer Motohiro Okubo called the game a celebration of the franchise's 20th anniversary. Bandai Namco focused more on story elements than in the previous games in the series. It runs on Unreal Engine 4 like Bandai Namco's previous fighting game, Tekken 7. According to Okubo, the title's code name was "Luxor" due to the team's intentions on making the game feel brighter like it was in the first Soulcalibur. Additional mechanics were introduced to help players with the game's learning curve. The game was released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Windows on October 19, 2018. Its Collectors Edition came with an art book, a soundtrack, a Sophitia statue, and a metal case. A season pass for the game includes four additional characters and more items for character customization. Reception PS4: 84/100 XONE: 84/100 | Destruct = 85% | EGM = 8/10 | GI = 8.75/10 | GameRev = | GSpot = 8/10 | IGN = 8.9/10 | OPMUK = 8/10 | VG = 8/10 | rev1 = 4Players | rev1Score = 84% | rev2 = HobbyConsolas | rev2Score = 85% | rev3 = New York Daily News | rev3Score = }} Soulcalibur VI game was well received. Game Informer and EGM both praised the story modes. VideoGamer.com praised the environments, while Destructoid praised the music of Geoff Zanelli and the character roster. Game Revolution reviewer opined it was "one of the most enjoyable fighting games I’ve ever played." IGN summarised it: "The new mechanics add new layers of strategy and mind games while the one-two punch of Libra of Soul and Soul Chronicle will provide hours upon hours of fantastic single-player content." 4Players praised the netcode, while HobbyConsolas praised the character creation. GameSpot's Tamoor Hussain said it was "both intuitive and deep". Dead or Alive 6 director and producer Yohei Shimbori commented he could not understand why his series is being criticized so much for the fan service content while Soulcalibur VI "can do it and doesn’t get a beating over it." Sales The game reached number 5 in the UK sales chart. In Japan, it sold 24,049 copies within its first week on sale, reaching number 3. It reached number 8 in Australia and number 7 in New Zealand. In the USA, it was the 8th most downloaded game of October on the PlayStation Store. Sales were reported to be up from Soulcalibur V and compared to Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur and Soul Blade, but still lower than Soulcalibur II and Soulcalibur IV. In 2019, Namco reported the launch as "successful". Accolades References External links * * (Japanese) Category:2018 video games Category:3D fighting games Category:Bandai Namco games Category:Crossover video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Soulcalibur series games Category:Windows games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video game reboots Category:Video games set in the 16th century Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games scored by Geoff Zanelli Category:Video games scored by Paul Mounsey Category:Video games scored by Steve Mazzaro Category:Video games scored by Anthony W. Willis Category:Avalanche Software games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games